Back in the light
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Sequal to Still not ready! Cam/Craig, Cam goes to Blackthorne and they have an exchange with Gallagher, read to find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Awesome, so I am like so major happy right now! I really think that I'm going to like this story more than the first one. Not that I didn't like it, but this one is more planed out in my head soo. Ya and if you didn't read my story before this one Still not ready, you're going to be really confused. Soo you should totally read it! And to anyone that doesn't know I posted the wrong last chapter! I soo sorry! I didn't like it, so I re-posted the right one! Now on to the chapter, I'm to excited to say anything more!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot what that was called in the last chapter of the first story!): So ya we all know that Ally Carter is the amazing person who created the Gallagher Girls series!**

**Chapter 1: **

**CammiePOV:**

You know what the easiest thing to do as a spy is? Lie. Just like I was lying right now

"I'm fine, really" I lied to Grant. I had just gotten back to the agency and he wouldn't stop bugging me about Justin.

"No you're not; I can see it in your eyes" he replied

"No Grant you really can't see it in my eyes" I said, when I lie my bellybutton twitches a little. I know it's weird but that's the only thing that happens, which is really good, because no one ever see's my belly button.

"Your right" He said then he pulled up my shirt and saw my belly button twitch.

"Ha now I have proof!" he said I wanted to smack him, but I didn't.

I've only been back for a couple days, and he hasn't stopped babying me. I moved all of my stuff out of the apartment that I shared with Justin and I was currently staying on Grant and Jonas's couch. It really was a very comfortable couch, but I wouldn't be staying there long. Tomorrow I was going back to my family's ranch in Nebraska. Grant wants to come, but I want to be alone so I told him that he could come a week after me, and I gave him the wrong address, well the wrong state really.

"Just shut up Grant, I have to go pack" I said. I really did need to pack, but I was getting all of my clothes out of suitcases soo I really didn't need to.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you really don't"

"Yes I really do"

"No Cam, you already live out of a suit case"

"Well whatever, I'm leaving anyway. Don't break anything" I said, walking out of my office. Justin's office had been moved to some other wing of the building and Craig my best buddy moved in **(he was mentioned in chapter 19 *hint*hint*) **so I didn't have to walk that far away to talk to him.

"Sup Cam?" he said as he walked out of his office and started walking beside me on my way to the elevator.

"Packing, you?"

"Ohhh, a little birdie told me that you were going back home"

"Grant?"

"No Grant's the big birdie" he said grinning at me. I couldn't help it and I started laughing. Of course Grant would be the big birdie he's bigger.

"That does make sense" I said seeing him smile at making me laugh, it was kinda hard to do this past week. But ever since I got back we've gotten to become really good friends again. Well everyone has been overly friendly towards me, even the Gallagher girls. I was kinda suspicious at first when they came up and started talking to me the day after I got back, but they really seemed to want to talk to me so whatever.

"Yes it does, and I was actually thinking of going home myself to see Nick"

"Well I think that Nick would love to see you again, and I'm sure your family would like to see you again too" I said smirking. Nick is my cousin; he's more like a brother to me though. He actually went to Blackthorne for a year but quite because he didn't really want to be a spy, he was ok with the rancher life. His parents died in a car wreck when he was ten so he has lived with my gram and pap for most of his life. He works as a ranch hand at the family farm and he was friends with Nick when they were growing up, Nick lived at the ranch next door to ours. Ya I know small world, but I went there all the time after my dad went MIA and my mom went off the deep end, so I knew Nick before he went to Blackthorne too.

"Ya I'm sure my family would love to see the sun that they thought went to jail a couple years ago, for some crime that they didn't know about and then when I got out I didn't talk to them. So we really don't have the best relationship at the moment." He said, when you go to Blackthorne and your parents don't really know that it's a school for spies they think that you went to jail for random reasons.

"Ya right, if I know your family at all, and I do. They would love to see you again, and it would be cool if you came with me" I said as we walked into the elevator to take us to the ground floor.

"Cool, I'll think it over. But I'll probably go" he said walking over to his car that was parked on the opposite side of the parking lot as mine. I waved bye at him then I walked over to my car and saw Macey trying to get into her car, which was parked right beside mine.

"Need help with that?" I asked.

**MaceyPOV:**

My dang car door wouldn't open! If Cammie wouldn't have shown up I would have thrown a hissy fit at it and totally embarrassed myself, good thing she came. She walked up to me and she was wearing a red plaid long sleeve shirt, with a red tank top under it, with a pair of really hole skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. She had her hair up in a messy bun that she totally perfected, and I would have thought that she was wearing eye shadow but I know that it's just the natural color of her eyelids that looks like she's wearing eye shadow which people would pay big bucks for. She really was pretty and her style was kinda tom-boyish but she goes to an all boy school, not that that matters she totally pulls it off. She walked up to the car door and kicked it in a certain spot and the door popped open. I just looked at her

"It's not permeate don't worry" she said as she got into her car and drove away. She and Craig would really make a good couple and they have a little bit of history and Cam seems to like guys like that, so they would be like a kick butt couple. They're even better together than she was with Justin, Craig has more muscle and he seems a lot nicer than Justin and funnier too. Almost every time I see them together they're laughing, which is a really thing for Cam right now. Oh no I'm getting soft…I need to go talk to Benji.

**Soo you like? Hate? I'm going to try to update again as soon as I can! But sorry for the long wait, it took me two days to write this! I will put the shout outs on the next chapter I think…yepp so the more reviews I get the sooner I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup my peps? Well ya this is the second chapter! But I kinda think you already know that hehe. So like I think that's it, well that was short. I know you like it :O)**

**Shout outs: If I forgot anyone so sorry, tell me and I'll fix it!**

**Soo first I want to thank everyone who faved or alerted this story…or me lol thanks guys! :O)**

**Sherce- thanks! Ya he is going to replace Justin, I like him better lol :O)**

**Minipcsmith123- thanks! Ya it's going to be in the next chapter! Sorry I tried to put it in this one but I just couldn't find the right place lol :O)**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- lol thanks! :O)**

**Luvslove- thank ya, Nick will be in this chapter a little too, but he is Cam's cousin and Craig's childhood friend. **

**Hehehe sneaky sneaky- Ya he is and ya he was Cams friend at Blackthorne for a little than he broke his arm and got moody, then he graduated, that's basically all that I had, and I don't blame ya, I didn't want to look up his name either…but I did, it took me like ten min lol.**

**You'd be Way Cuter in a CoffinAlesana- Lol ya it is kinda funny, I don't think that Macey will meet Nick to be honest lol, but it might happen**

**That was for last chapter, this is from the last chapter of Still not ready. I'm like so excited that I got 110 reviews its awesome- you guys are amazing!**

**MAX-FANG-MAX- I love the Maximum Ride series! I'm kinda guessing that's why you used pen name lol ya thanks it was kinda different than even I imagined at first too! :O)**

**Gulryatey2- ya me too thanks! And I don't really know but I'm kinda thinking that he will be in this story too, just kinda later on**

**Alyson101- thanks! Sorry for the long wait! :O)**

**Swiftluver- thanks for reviewing! Sorry but to tell the truth she isn't, Craig that's kinda all I'm going to say sorry! :O)**

**It's me again- THANKS! I totally don't hate you, it was really cool. Sorry for the wait! :O)**

**Gogirl- thanks it was really awesome to get your review! Ya my phone does that too lol, ya I don't like it when authors do that either, but I only got two I'm ok now thought, and I totally wouldn't stop writing this story…even if I had to do it for purely selfish reasons lol jk. :O)**

**Stephaniek- thanks! Ya I kinda felt bad doing it, but oh well I like Craig better hehe! :O)**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- thanks! Lol ya I do that too! :O)**

**Luvslove- thanks! Ya I know he was stupid, and it did kinda quick :O)**

**Hehehe sneaky sneaky- thanks! Ya lol I kinda wanted him to be a good guy too but he gets worse sorry lol. :O)**

**You'd be Way Cuter in a Coffinalesana- thanks! Ya me too, and he was kinda drunk soo ya :O)**

**Lead me outta the dark3CT- Lol thanks! But she will go back, and they will be in this story in a little bit. Ya they will get together, and sorry for the wait lol! :O)**

**Sherce- Thanks! Sorry for the wait :O)**

**That's it sorry for the length, now you hate me sorry lol :O)**

**Chapter 2:**

**CammiePOV:**

When I got into my car I started to drive back to the apartment, but I was getting kinda groggy and there was a star bucks around the corner so I stopped there and got a coffee then I went home. When I got there I turned on the TV and started to pack up my suit case back up. I had been gradually taking things out, but now I had to put it all in so now I need to pack it all up, because as long as all goes according to plain I won't be coming back here till next year. But anyone can guess that I will be called back towards the end of the summer for some mission that I have to go on, but that's ok, I don't want to get sloppy anyway. So when I was done with that I went and changed into my running clothes than ran around town a couple times, it was only 20 miles in total, which is less than I normally do, but I was going to be on a plane tomorrow for like five hours so I didn't want to overdo it. When I got back I was all sweaty because it was over 100 degrees outside, so I took a shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of my old Blackthorne t-shirts. When I got out Craig was in the living room watching TV.

"Sup Cam?" he said not taking his eyes off of the TV screen. Now that I was out of the bathroom I could hear Jonas moving around in the kitchen. Then I remembered that it was Thursday, every Thursday we all get together either here or at Craig's appt for movie night.

"Where's Grant?" I asked walking over to the couch and sitting right beside him snuggling into his side. Ever since I got back we've been picking up where we left off at in our relationship. Benji thinks that were going to end up dating soon, but I really don't know if I was to do that again so soon after the break up.

"He's out getting the pizza, and Benji is on another date with Macey" he said sighing and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ya well he's going to be leaving soon to go with his mom on the campaign trail" I said

"Ya but his mom is running against her dad, so she's going to be leaving too, and they're going to spend so much time together that there sick of each other" he said as he turned the channel on the TV

"Nah I think that they'll just get married this summer so they won't have to deal with other people that they can't stand." I said, only half joking

"Ya, they can both be really mean. But I guess all of us can be" he said shaking his head and looking down at me with his big dark eyes that I couldn't look away from. We both leaned in a little and started kissing; it lasted for 5 min, and 34 seconds and would have lasted longer had Grant not walked in the door, yelling for us to start the movie. Then Jonas came out of the kitchen with the chips, drinks, and popcorn, while Grant passed out the pizza boxes. Grant gets a large for himself Jonas who was sitting on the other side of Craig shares a large with him and I get two slices from my own little box. When everyone got settled we started the movie and I could tell that I wasn't going to last the whole time, tonight we were watching the movie Red, and it was just at the part where the crazy guy hits the bomb like a baseball when I fell asleep.

**CraigPOV:**

Cammie fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I could tell because she started to snuggle more into my side, which caused me to smile. She would never have done that had she been awake, oh well, its not like anyone other than me knows. Grant and Jonas are too absorbed in the movie that we could have been making out and they would never have known. I settled back into the couch and started to rub Cam's back, she woke up a little than noticed what I was doing and went right back to sleep. I would really like to date Cam, but I still think that it's a little too soon, and that was just our first kiss, it was really good though. I decided that by the end of the summer I would ask her, and until then we can just be the way we are now, not like it's much different than dating. We stayed that way until the movie was over and Grant and Jonas went back to their bedrooms. I picked Cammie up with one arm, than I put a blanket down on the couch with a pillow, then I laid her down and tucked her into another blanket. I know it's kinda weird but that's how she sleeps. Then I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got my jacket and walked out to my car.

**CammiePOV:**

When I woke up the next morning I was all snuggled up in my blankets and was quite comfortable, but then I realized that it was Friday. The second Friday of the month, fight day. It's the day that all the operatives available go to the gym and fight all day, it's like a tournament and the person who wins gets the employee of the month award. This is going to be my first year; the last couple times that I have been here I was on missions every time, so I didn't get to participate.

I got up and straightened my hair, and then I put on a Blackthorne t-shirt and a pair of black sliders with short whit shorts that bring out the white lettering in my shirt. After I was done with that I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on my black pair of Nike shocks. Then I went out to my car and drove to work.

**Soo like? Hate? Review! Sorry its so short, lol it took me forever to write it! Ok so…I was wondering if ya'll would be interested in reading another story of mine? I have like two different stories in my head that I could put up on fanfic if you guys think that you would read them…both will be Zammie, one more than the other. I'm kinda thinking about just doing the first one, cuz the second one isn't really like the books…at all. So like ya do you guys think that you would like it? I might put like a sample or something on the next chapter, but if you guys want it, I probably won't be able to do it until summer. So sorry for the late update, I was going to update yesterday but…ya I didn't get enough time to finish it so sorry! Anyway if you have an opinion on the new story thingy's drop me a review, and even if you don't, you can review anyway!**

**3 u! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyy. Lol anyway sorry for the late update, I was on vaca again lol not really I was at a college orientation, not for myself lol, and I didn't have wi-fi where I was staying lol. Oh well lol, so I didn't want to keep you waiting. About the other stories I will defiantly do at least one of them, but it won't be up till summer! I'll keep doing this one till I'm done, which really won't be for awhile sooo ya lol.**

**Chapter 3:**

**MaceyPOV**

Today was "fighting Friday" as everyone at the agency call's it. Benji and I planned on rooting for Cammie while we sat on the bleachers and watched. We all knew that Cam was probably going to win anyway. I was parking my car in the parking lot in front of the agency when I saw them. Tina was with Justin and they were laughing and holding hands as they walked into the agency. Everyone was watching them; anyone would have to be stupid to break up with Cammie for her. Cam is naturally pretty with longish dirty blond hair, and a great sporty figure, Tina is like the polar opposite. She always wears too much make-up and has a stick figure body, with short blond from a bottle hair. All I could think of was Cam's gonna kill him, and I'm going to laugh. Just as they were walking in the door Craig's car sped into the parking lot and he parked his car and walked over to me. He was H-O-T, hot, but he wasn't really my type too bad. He had even more muscle than Grant did and he still managed to make it look natural, and judging from the amazing 12 pack that you could see through his shirt it was natural. He was also really funny, and had a strong façade but judging by how he treats Cam he's a teddy bear on the inside, ugh those guys are always the best. Benji's teddy bear façade is on the outside though which is even better, but Craig and Cam would make the perfect couple. They're both more of the outdoorsy type and love sports and fighting and things like that.

"Hey Mace" he said looking kinda nervous

"What's up?" I replied sounding like my normal self…bored

"Cam and I kissed last night, and I want to ask her out but I don't know if I should. I mean were leaving tonight to go back home but I don't know if I should wait." He said looking really nervous, and then he noticed my noticing and put up his mask so I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Oh my gosh, you finally kissed her!" I screamed causing everyone in the parking lot to turn and see who I was talking to, when they noticed it was Craig they started whistling and all that nonsense. Craig's face turned a little red and I could tell that he got really mad at me.

"No one was supposed to know!" he screamed back at me. Then everyone who heard me told him that they won't tell a soul, could happen.

"Well, I would say to ask her, but Justin just walked in with Tina clinging to him" I said

"What? Today's fight day, he's signing his death warrant. She's gonna kill him, and no ones going to stop her" He said

"You can stop her" I said

"Don't really want to" he replied then he turned and walked into the agency.

**CammiePOV**

When I got into the parking lot Craig was there standing with a silly smile on his face and holding flowers behind his back in one hand and waiving with the other, he's the best. I got out of my car with a smile on my face and walked up to him.

"Hey" I said

"Oh hey Cammie" he said pretending that he didn't see me, he was waving how could he not see me?

"Hi, what's with the flowers?" I asked

"What do you mean flowers?"

"I mean you're holding flowers behind your back"

"Oh these? They are flowers aren't they, well I got them because I needed a fly swatter and they told me they work well" he said, then, demonstrating he took them out from behind his back and he swatted at an imaginary fly causing several petals to fall off and me to laugh. He looked like a little boy when he handed them to me saying

"But you can have them, cuz I like you so much" grabbing the flowers, I smiled sweetly and gave him a hug. Then he took my arm and escorted me to the building causing me to laugh again, and him to blush a little like a little boy with a crush it was soo cute.

"Soo Cammie do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked looking anywhere but at me I smiled and said

"Of course, I would love to" I said grabbing his face and giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss causing me to drop the flowers and everyone to stare. You know for spies they sure can stare without covering it up. We finally broke apart, and were both smiling as he leaned down to pick up the flowers and we walked into the lobby.

**JustinPOV**

I didn't think that Cammie would move on as fast as she did. When we walked in everyone was staring at us, oh well. After I got myself un-cuffed from the bed that day I went over to let the girl out. It turns out that she was a CIA agent too, so we went out to breakfast and we talked. Then we scheduled the same flight home, and I asked her to be my girlfriend on the plane, she said yes, of course. But I thought that Cam would be all hart broken, but after I signed up for the fight I turned around to look out the window and see her and Craig sucking face out in the parking lot. Not something I really wanted to see, to admit it she probably moved on faster than I did, I mean I've liked Cam for like ever and she just started to like me like that a couple years or months ago. Also Tina isn't the best; she's snobby and always wants to get dirt on Cam. I don't tell her anything…well only once but that was the day we broke up and I was really hurting, but I'm fine now. I never wanted to hurt Cammie, but I do think it's best for the both of us to move on, and we have.

**GrantPOV**

Justin was at the agency with Tina. That idiot had no clue that half of Blackthorne would kill him without giving it a second thought, and the other half would beat him up until he told them the reason, and if it wasn't good enough they would kill him. His answer isn't good enough, so he's a dead man. But Cam will probably get him first. She's dating Craig now which is really good, I always thought that they would be a good couple and Benji and Macey really seem to like them together and they were making out in the parking lot so that's good, I think. Everyone was staring at them, and I was standing in line with Bex to get a spot in the fights. When they walked in, they walked over to us and stood in line too, it was a good thing that Justin and Tina left already or either one of them would have killed him, I would have helped.

**CammiePOV**

We walked in and noticed everyone was staring at us, ugh. I'm the chameleon for a reason, I don't like being the center of attention and so when we finally signed up I gave Craig a quick hug and walked off to the girl's locker room. When I got there Bex was standing in a corner changing.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, did Grant ask you yet?" she asked

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"Ohh I thought he would have"

"I'm sure that he will, he really likes you"

"You'll say yes right"

"Of course, you guys are a great couple"

"Thanks, I think so. You and Craig are an awesome couple too"

"Thanks, ya I think we should get going, they're going to announce the first round soon" I said walking out into the gym with Bex following me.

That's when I saw her. It was the blond girl that Justin was with. His arm was around her waist and they were waiting in the middle of the mat's waiting for the director to announce the fights. I'll admit that I got a little mad. But then I started laughing because I remembered how easy it was to get the nap-o-patch on the girl, she barely even struggled.

"What?" Bex asked

"Oh nothing" I said walking over to the girls side of the gym. The girls get one side and the boys get the other, but girls can fight either a girl or a boy and same with the boys too. He started talking just as I got to my place on the mat.

_Ok everyone here is the fighting schedule for today_

_Cammie vs Tina_

_Justin vs Craig_

_Bex vs Luvit_

_Grant vs Jonas _

and so on, I wasn't really paying attention. I was the first fight, nice…at least I got my coffee, hehe this really won't be an equal fight. I saw Justin turn and look at the girl beside him with sad eyes like he knew that she was going to get beat up, huh that must be Tina. I would say that I was looking forward to fighting her, but I knew it wouldn't be a good fight and I wouldn't be on the mat more than a few seconds. I walked to the mat and saw Tina look at me and shudder I almost laughed, almost but I didn't.

"Ok are you ready" said the director as he looked at me and Tina

"Of course" I said while Tina just nodded her head a little bit, the director looked at her in pity

"You know you can forfeit right" he said

"I don't want to, I can beat her" she said. He just laughed and said

"Honey I can barely even beat her anymore" and with that he walked back to the edge on the mat and said "start"

Tina was quick in the action she blindly threw a punch to my arm, which without my even moving missed. I couldn't help it I started laughing. So did everyone else in my defense. I couldn't contain it and I was rolling on the floor crying, and she was just standing there. I kicked her leg and she fell then I turned so that I was laying on her and was still laughing even as I held her down. Then the director in the middle of his laughing fits said that I won and I picked myself up off the floor and walked over to Craig's arms, he was laughing too and shaking his head at Justin who was trying to get Tina off of the mat, she wouldn't move and I didn't even do anything to her. I finally stopped laughing enough to let Craig go up and fight Justin; this was a match that I would have paid money to see. Justin was waiting in his corner and the Director was standing in the middle he backed up and they started fighting. I thought it was going to be a good fight, but it wasn't. Justin tried to roundhouse kick Craig in the head and Craig caught his foot and twisted so he landed on the floor and it was over. Wow, Craig walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be." He said as we watched Bex fight her opponent, it was an easy win for Bex. Then Grant and Jonas started to fight, it was a good one and took five minutes for Grant to finally win, Jonas is getting better. Than round one was over and the winners were named for another match.

"_Ok round two_

_Grant vs Bex_

_Craig vs Cammie_

_Sull vs Que" _said the director

Then we watched as Grant and Bex fought, it took twenty minutes and a lot of blood on both sides for Grant to finally sit on Bex and win. Bex got kinda mad but then Grant whispered something to her and she started to smile again. Then me and Craig hit the mat, it was the first time in a couple years that we've fought and I didn't really know how would win. Everyone in the crowd was on edge because they knew that this would be a good fight, even the director was watching closely. We just circled each other around the mat, neither one of us wanting to strike first, then Craig finally threw a punch to my stomach which I swerved to miss, roundhouse kicking him in the head but he caught my foot and twisted then pushed causing me to shoot up into the air. I did a flip and came down throwing a fake kick to his face while I hit his stomach, it was a good kick. He winced a little but then came at me again this time to throw a right hook at my face which I swerved to miss, but that wasn't the point apparently because the next thing I know there's a huge hickey on my neck.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Felt like it" he said shrugging his shoulders while people in the audience started to laugh.

I got in close to him and went for the pressure point in his neck but he brought up his sholders so that I couldn't get to it.

"No pressure points" he said wining like a little kid

"Yes pressure points" I said nodding my head and using my persuasive voice that has caused adults to do things that you don't want to know about. Then I just kicked him where it counts and saw all the guys wince, good for them. He fell to the floor and kicked my legs out from under me causing me to fall on top of him. I immediately started to pin him but he just flipped me over so that I was on the bottom then I flipped him over and it went on like that for awhile. Once I could finally get to his pressure point I did and he was down.

"_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5 and Cammie Morgan won!"_ the director said as he came to give me the medal. Craig looked mad and happy at the same time; he's so totally the best boyfriend in the whole world. He came over and gave me a hug whispering in my ear

"You know I let you win right?"

"Sure I do" I whispered back

"We need to get going the plane leaves in an hour" He said as he took my hand and lead me out of the gym.

"So you're coming?" I asked

"Oh course I am" he said smiling. So we got into my car-apparently he had gotten a ride from his roommate- and we went to the apartment that I was staying at first, to get my luggage. Then we went to his apartment to get his things. He insisted on driving although it was my car, so we got to the airport twenty minutes before boarding-I would have gone faster, he didn't break any laws…like at all- and we boarded the plane just in time. We had seats right next to each other and I insisted on sitting in the aisle, I might be a spy, but I'm kinda afraid of heights. I mean I can jump off a plane and all that jazz but when it comes to flying like a normal person it just feels kinda weird. Soon I had dozed off to sleep on Craig's very muscular shoulder.

**Soo you like? Hate? Want to throw tomatoes at me because of the late update? Well sorry it took me like four days to write this thing! Well not consecutive, I'm reading this really good series right now…I kinda got sidetracked a little lol sorry! I'll be trying to update every other day, but sometimes it might not work out that way. The other story that I asked you guys about, is totally going to happen and you should look for it to be up on June 2nd, I'm writing it right now too, but I want to get like five chapters done before I put it up, and I want to be able to update it regularly so I'm not going to put it up till then! Thanks! Review! I love to know what you guys think!**

**Luv,**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy ok I'm like really sorry for the late update! I had computer, family, friend, and school problems it was pretty bad so I couldn't squeeze in time for this I'm like really sorry! And about the other story I'm in the process of making I deleted the chapters I made already on accident lol, so ya I don't know if that's going to push the date back further it might but idk well see thanks for reading! I put the shout outs on!**

**Shout outs:**

**Mini 3 -ya i like him more too, and they come back in later in the story but they might break up idk yet lol thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Luvslove- ya sorry bout that it was suposed to be that way but I kinda forgot about the end of it lol my bad hehe I might go back and re-do it I'll tell everyone when/if I do, thanks for reviewing and I do lol alot no that you mention it lol hehe! Ya she does like older men, its kinda a theme for my stories when/if you read my other story you'll see what I'm talking about...well kinda lol, and I totaly love Red its one of my fav movies, :O)**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- ya I like them too, thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**stephaniek- oh shucks thanks! hehe :O)**

**sherce- thanks sorry for the wait, ya I kinda like the new story too its kinda weird but not really towards the end if everything goes to plan, and I've really wanted to do a Zammie story, thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**minipcsmith- thanks your an amazing reviewer! I think I explained him a little but if I didn't just drop me a review it would be appreciated! thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Natalie- sorry this wont be a zammie story but my soon to be story will be it will be up the second if everything goes well and I think it will thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Thanks for everyone who reivewed, and thanks to the peps who have faved, or alerted me or this story you guys keep me going thanks!**

**Chapter 4: **

**CammiePOV**

We finally landed! I don't like flying if you can't tell, of course if I have to do it I do but you know when you don't have to do something you don't want to do it so you don't normally do it. I do it a lot though for the job so I'm gradually getting used to it. When we landed we got off the plane and went over to the baggage claim.

"Cam you can go see your family and I'll get the luggage for you" Craig said

"Ohh thanks you're the best boyfriend ever" I said stroking his ego

"Ya I know" he said slightly blushing and rocking back and forth like a little boy who did something right. He was so cute; I went up and gave him a kiss. We kissed like that for almost a minute then he pulled back,

"We should get going the sooner we leave the sooner we get back to your grams fabulous cooking" he said smiling, he's always been addicted to her cooking. I'm not even joking when he was little he would go over to my grams for supper at least twice a week, it made his mom kinda jealous.

"Ok see ya soon!" I said walking out of the terminal to go find my family. I was thinking on testing my gram and pap's skills but then I saw that Nick was there with Be, and she had a ring on her finger! I ran up to him, jumped up and gave him a huge hug that almost made him loose his balance and caused him to laugh

"Hey Cammie good to see you too" he said

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that you asked her without telling me" I said smiling and getting out of his hug so that I could hug Be, they have been dating for almost two years and were perfect for each other, I was so happy for them.

"Ya I called you but you were on a you know what and I didn't want to have to tell Gram to tell you so I just figured I would wait till you came to visit." He said not saying mission because Be doesn't know about our spy family legacy. My gram went to Gallagher, and my pap went to Spark which is the MI6's version of Gallagher and Blackthorne.

"Hey Cam long time no see" Be said giving me a hug, she was always one of my best friends when I would stay here for the summer. She had long dark brown hair in natural tight curls that looked really pretty. She was kinda small and stick figured but she was really actually quite strong for her size, she would have to be because she works on her family farm, like most people who live here so.

"Hello love" Pap said with his British accent, he was born and raised in Britain so he has always had that accent. He worked at MI6 until he worked a mission with gram and it was love at first sight, so he moved and got a job at the CIA.

"Hey Pap" I said back to him giving him a huge hug too, I'm in a hugging mood if you hadn't noticed.

"I hear that your dating that lovely boy Craig" Gram said taking me from paps arms and enveloping me in a hug. Of course she would know that, the CIA might be a secret agency but we still have a Grapevine and even though she hasn't worked there for years she's still attached to it.

"Ya were dating, I brought him with me he should be here soon" I said smiling when I saw Craig coming to meet us. He had put on a pair of sunglasses that looked really good on him, and he looked even more muscular than ever carrying my bags that I had to borrow from Macey and was pink, the site of it almost caused me to double over in a giggle fit, almost but I figured that he would get mad at me so I didn't.

"Very good look on you" I said smiling

"I know right? Pink is really my color" he said smirking at me, wow that can get annoying

"Oh ya buddy" I said smirking back at him

"Hello Mr., and Mrs. Morgan" he said dropping my bags at my feet and walking over to them

"Hello dear long time no see" Gram said giving him a hug, it looked kind weird, because he was so much bigger than she was.

"Always good to see you my boy" Pap said to him shaking his hand firmly, then once he let go Nick jumped up into his arms, I couldn't help but laugh

"Wow Craig, those muscles are huge how much do you bench press?" Nick asked squeezing his muscles while Craig was holding him it looked really gay.

"Oh ya I know right, I do about 400 but I don't do it much anymore" Craig said shrugging

"Could you please let him down me and Be are getting worried" I said shaking my head at them and going over to stand by Be

"I think they would make a cute gay couple don't you?" I asked jokingly

"Oh ya, but I kinda like Nick" She said as Craig set Nick down

"Well that's good to know" Nick said draping his arm over her shoulders

"Ya well I can't get married to a gay guy can I?" Be asked

"No that would make me very unhappy" he answered smiling at her

"Ok before those lovebirds have a moment let's leave, suppers on" Gram said and we boarded the car to go to the ranch.

**Sorry for the wait I got kinda side tracked with the other story lol yepp it's getting good Hehehe I can't wait! Soo review please! I'm soo sorry for not putting up the shout outs I didn't have time I hope you understand, you guys are amazing! Thanks….ok I have a question and ya'll are going to think I'm stupid but what does OOC mean? I think it means out of character but I don't know lol I know blond moment.**

**R&R please**

**Love,**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup? Ok sorry for the latish update, how long has it been? Oh well, ya I'm not a good multi-tasker, and doing two stories at one time is not a good thing for me lol. Ya I wrote the first chapter of the other story, and then I started the second chapter, well the next day I was in science -totally not listening to my teacher because he was being mean- when I came up with a better idea for the first chapter so I still need to go back and tweak it a little, I did finish most of the second chapter already though…so it may or may not be done by the date I told you sorry! Wow this is getting long, oppsie's. On another note I will make a one shot about the talking coffee thing mentioned in the first story, so ya but it won't be up for a little, I have like no time ugh. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of saying that I don't own the Gallagher Girls so consider this story disclaimed**

**Chapter 5:**

**CammiePOV**

When we got home Gram told us that we could eat right away because she had already made everything and it was simmering on the stove. We were having tacos one of my favorite meals. We all sat down at the dinner table and there was a lot of disorder as to who sat where so I just plopped down into a seat and pulled Craig down beside me, he didn't notice the confusion, his eyes were trained on the big pile of tacos sitting in the middle of the table.

"Oww Cam what'd you do that for?" he asked because I kicked him underneath the table

"You were practically drooling over those tacos!" I said laughing at him when he checked the corners of his mouth for the evidence.

"So people need to appreciate the art of the taco and you gram is a taco master" He said sighing and gazing at the tacos which only caused me to laugh harder.

"Ok everyone, we all know that you all want to sit next to Cam and Craig but it just aint gonna happen" Nick finally said plopping down in the chair beside me and bringing Be down with him.

"Fine" pap and gram said sitting down on the other side of the table

"Ya so you know that there's a party tonight at the school?" Be said getting a taco from the stack before Craig takes them all

"Nope, is Lissa going?" I asked, Lissa is Be's younger sister who's my age

"Ya, it's the out of school for the summer party" She said

"Cool, is she going with a date?"

"Ya Trevor's taking her"

"Trevor as in my brother Trevor?" Craig asked

"Yepp, he looks nothing like you" She said

"Ya we always said that he was born scrawny, he's going to live scrawny, and he'll die scrawny to make him feel better about not getting the muscle mass that runs in the family" he said

"I don't see why that made him feel better" Be replied

"It didn't" he said scarfing down a taco

"Well he's a cutie anyway, and he's so funny and sweet"

"Ya it runs in the family" he said eating his fifth taco, the pig

"Anyway, you should go to the party, no one's seen you in forever" Be said to me

"Cam doesn't like dancing, and drunk people seriously tick her off" Craig said, he knows me so well

"Ohh well you could just walk around and talk, just stay away from the weirdo's" Be said

"How would I even get in, I'm pretty sure that everyone thinks I'm a criminal and in case you didn't notice I can't pass for 17 anymore, I can barley look 18" Craig said slowing down with his taco massacre

"That's ok, me and Be are going, so are a bunch of our friends from school, it's like a community dance really, and were having the after party at the pool in the back yard" Nick said

"This back yard?" I asked

"Yepp" he answered

"Ok we'll go" Craig said reading my mind; he knows I would do anything for swimming, well almost anything

"Cool, its casual. Be there by five, this is gonna be fun!" Be said

"Totally" I replied finishing the taco that was on my plate.

**~Time skip~**

**CraigPOV**

So I was kinda worried about the party tonight. Cam tends to get mad when she see's people act stupid, and a mad Cammie is terrible for anyone on her bad side, and sometimes people on her good side. I like to stay on Cams good side being that she's my girlfriend you know. So I got changed into a pair of kakis and another green aero shirt, then I went out to the truck-it was a white 4x4 my favorite- and waited for Cam to come out. When she did she was wearing a baby blue shirt with ruffles and a pair of dark jean short shorts, she looked good.

CammiePOV

When I got out to the truck Craig was waiting in the driver's seat so I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Looking good Cam" he said as he put the truck in reverse and drove out of the driveway.

"Right back at ya" I said looking out of the window at the trees that were rushing by us

"Ya I know, I dressed up for you" He said smirking

"Oh please, you just threw on clothes that were on the top of your suit case" I said smirking back at him

"So true" He said laughing as we pulled into the school parking lot

"Ya, so if I get really mad, slap me with a nap-o-patch and drag me back to the car" I told him

"Fine by me love" he said as he jumped out of the truck and came over to my side to open my door for me.

"Oh how sweet" I said giving him a kiss as he carried me out of the truck and placed me on the ground

"I know right, don't tell no one" He said as he took my hand and dragged me to the gym where the party was in full swing.

~Time skip~

The rest of the night passed in what seems like a blur, Craig made me dance, we avoided the drunk people, and then we talked to a bunch of people that he and I knew from elementary school. Then we gathered in a corner and played truth or dare with Be, Nick, Travis, and Lissa. Nick went first

"Cammie truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth" I replied, I don't really like dares. When I was in the first grade someone dared this other kid to like the gym floor where someone had just puked, after that I didn't really do dares.

"Have you ever had sex?" he asked

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"Ok, my turn Travis truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" he said

"Ok, I dare you to tell me the most embarrassing story that you know about Craig" I told him, and Craig got red like a tomato.

"Ok, this was right after you left to go back to your house when you were 10." Travis said

"Not that one" Craig said shrinking into a ball and looking like he wanted to cry

"Yes that one, it's not that bad. I could always tell her about that one time in second grade when you came home and…" Craig put his hand over Travis's mouth and shook his head.

"Ohh sounds interesting, you should tell me that one" I told Travis

"Ya I'll tell ya that one later, I don't want to get killed publicly" he said

"Now on with the story, Craig got home from school. He was balling his eyes out. It was sad really, he just went upstairs and cried all night. When he finally came down in the morning, we asked what was wrong and he said that Cammie not being in gym class was killing him because he needed competition and his girlfriend said that Cam moved because she hated him and that's why he started crying. Then he told her that she was stupid because he was dating you, so you couldn't hate him. So she broke up with him and went out with his best friend then when they were in gym they had to do swimming and it reminded him of how much you loved swimming so he started crying and the whole class laughed at him, then he jumped in the pool and his shirt came off when he jumped. The girls went crazy and started chasing him around the pool, and then when he got out some girl almost pulled down his pants, so then he ran to the boy's locker room, where he found a bunch of guys that wanted to beat him up for making their girlfriends chase him around the pool. He got beat up a little then went to his next class and the girls wouldn't let him alone. He said that Cammie was the only civilized girl in the world and he let her get away" Travis said (Did that make sense? I couldn't really think of anything)

"Awwww" Everyone said when he finished.

"So you've liked her for like ever?" Lissa asked Craig

"…Does it matter…" He said getting even redder in the face, how is that even possible?

"I think it's cute, and I liked you too" I whispered in his ear than gave him a kiss that lasted two min and thirty five seconds. Everyone was awwwing again at us.

**Ok thanks for reading, hope you liked it, sorry there's no shootouts I didn't have time and I wanted to get this out, I did put shout outs up on the last chapter! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers I luv you guys! Soo review? Please? To spice things up a little when you review tell me what type of potato chip you like ex: my fav is bar-b-que! But you don't have to if you don't wanna, I'm eating some right now sooo ya you get the drift. REVIEW! :O) Please! :O)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm so sorry it took soo long to update! You know the drill, finals and all that junk, but just think of it this way after school is over I'm going to be updating a lot more! To everyone waiting for my new story to come out on the second sorry but it aint gonna happen, I got another great idea so I have to go back and rewrite everything, not that I had that much written but you know, oh well it should be out on the 9-11 probably the 9****th**** though, I don't know. I'll tell you when I know more, sorry if you hate me! Please review the more you review the sooner I update!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Special thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- ya I like it when they get jealous too! hehehe**

**Stephaniek-I like sea salt chips too! **

**Luvslove- ugh I can't eat anything with vinegar on it, my nose doesn't like the smell so I can't even be in the same room when someone's using anything with vinegar, but my friends tell me they taste good!**

**Minipcsmith- ya I like that flavor of chip too! But only Pringles, and I did do a little more action in this one, but next chapter will be better!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! If I didn't get you I'm so super sorry, just leave me a review telling me!**

**Chapter 6:**

**CammiePOV**

When we got back to the house I ran upstairs and changed into my swim suite, we only had an hour until the people started coming and we didn't have anything ready for the pool after party. I decided to wear a baby blue bikini, with a white flower pattern all over it, and then I put on my sleeveless black cover up, and my black flip-flops. After I was done getting changed I went outside to see Craig, Nick, and Be already out there setting up tables. Craig was wearing a pair of baby blue swimming trunks and sandals, Nick was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks and sandals, Be was wearing a red bikini with black stripes and a white cover up. Neither of the guys were wearing shirts and Be was just sitting there staring at them.

"We got some hot guys don't we?" I asked taking the seat beside her

"Oh ya" she replied never taking her eyes off of them. Nick had a pretty nice 10 pack and Craig had an amazing 14 pack.

"We heard that" Craig said as he lifted the punch bowl off of the table so that Nick could put the table cloth on it.

"Good" I said

"You know we could sure use a hand with this" Nick said

"Nah we'll pass the view is nicer here" I said

"Ohh you really think so" Nick said

"I was kinda talking 'bout Craig but ya your not so bad" I said getting the bowl of popcorn and putting it between me and Be's seats so that we could share it

"Oh gosh Cam thanks" Nick said

"Hey we only have a couple minutes left until the people get here we need to get done setting this stuff up" Craig said chucking a plastic table cloth at me.

"Ouch" I said to Craig while I rubbed my arm where the bag hit me

"Well get up and work" he said pulling me out of my seat, and plopping himself down in it, while Nick did the same to Be

"Now we get the good view" Craig said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

__time_skip__

"Ok let's play the color game" Travis said

"Wow Travis that's such an adult game" I said as I swam around the pool, the party had dwindled down and only Craig, Nick, Travis, Be and her sister and I were still here. We were just wondering around the pool and doing nothing.

"Ya, what about we play truth or dare?" Be said

"Ok" everyone agreed

"I think that Nick should go first" Be said

"Fine…Craig truth or dare?" Nick asked

"Dare" he said

"Ok I dare you to….wear Cammie's clothes for the rest of the night" Nick said

"But then what will she wear"

"Oh…well she can go change into something else"

"Fine" he said grudgingly

"Ok go change big boy"

"Shut up" Craig said walking into the house with me on his heels, I could barely contain my laughter at the thought of him wearing a bikini. When we got to the stairs it became too much and I started laughing, trying to hide it as a cough, it wasn't working. I laughed so hard I started to cry and hold my sides because they hurt. Craig looked like he wanted to punch something but kept his cool and walked up the stairs. I went into my room still laughing my butt off when suddenly a black figure stepped out of my closet and came at me with something in there hand. I kicked what I figured out to be a knife, out of the persons hand and with one swift jab to the pressure point in their stomach they were out like a light.

"Craig!" I screamed searching my room for anyone-or anything- else

"What's wrong?" He said appearing in my doorway

"What do you think is wrong?" I said sarcastically pointing to the unconscious person on the floor in my room

"Ohh how did that happen?"

"He came at me from my closet, we need to secure the closet and have the guys outside to leave"

"Ok, should I get the guys to come from VA?"

"I don't know yet, it could just be random"

"Probably not though"

"Ok, fine tell them to be here by 8:00p.m. tomorrow"

"Ok I will, cuff that guy will you?" and with that he headed downstairs to kick our friends out of the house. This was supposed to be vacation.

I got the guy cuffed to the bedpost, then I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, not wanting to be in a bikini when he woke up. I searched him for anything that I might find useful and came up with nothing. I guess I'll just have to wait a couple min till this guy wakes up.

"Craig did you secure the house yet?" I yelled down to him. There was a muffled sound of someone closing a bag of chips followed by a

"Yes Cammie" Which had a mumbled sound of something in his mouth

"What are you eating?" I asked

"…Nothing…"

"I can hear you eating chips Craig"

"What kind of chips?"

"Bar-b-que"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"It's your favorite type"

"Gosh your good"

"I know, the guy is going to wake up soon so come up"

"Ok, I'll be right there" Craig said getting up from his chair and coming up the stairs

"So what are we trying with this guy?" Craig asked

"I was thinking good cop bad cop if he didn't cooperate to the original questions" I said, it was a commonly used tactic but it would work better than anything else we could use.

"OK I'll be the bad cop" Craig said

"Oh no, we know that I'm the better bad cop" I said

"The muscle guy is always the better bad cop"

"Not when the muscle guy has a soft side" I said grinning at his blush

"You know you love it" He said giving me a kiss. It was amazing but it ended when the prisoner decided to speak up

"Wow, I must be dreaming" he said

"Nope" I said to him giving him an evil grin and whispering in Craig's ear "Bad cop" quiet enough for no one to hear but Craig

"Fine" he said out loud

"What's fine?" The prisoner asked

"Oh nothing, so what's your name?" I asked him

"Greg" he said, wow this was going to be easy and I wouldn't even have to play bad cop, oh well

"Why were you waiting in my room to ambush me?"

"…Um…well there was this person that came up to me and told me to give Cammie Morgan this note, so I was like ok where would I find her, and the guy was like there's an address on the back. And I was like ok so I just give her the note, and he was like well scare her a little first, but obviously you don't get scared easily so whatever, will you let me go?" Greg said boring me to death, I seriously wanted to punch this guy.

"Whatever, have some lemonade first" I said walking out of my room with Greg following close behind and Craig right behind him.

"Wow, gosh thanks" He said with a smile on his face. Little did he know that the lemonade would completely erase his memory of today, and mirror it with yesterday. We used to use tea but it became so common that now its lemonade, and the after effects aren't nearly so bad. I gave him the lemonade then when he passed out I had Craig take him and drop him off at busiest bus station in town. When they left I internally checked to time to see that it was already 1:39p.m. wow time flies when you're having fun right. So I went upstairs to my bedroom and got a towel, then I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

**Ohh what's gonna happen?** **Hehe I know lol.** **Just to tell ya'll this story will have a happy ending, I really hate it when there's terrible endings so ya happy is nice. I read this series last month and the ending of it sucked so bad I wanted to scream, it just said the end right after the climax, and I was like what happened? And the AN was like well now the series is over, and I was like well that's terrible, oh well whatever. I might actually have a story after this one too but that depends on you guys, and I expect there to be like 30 chapters or more so ya it won't happen anytime soon, sorry for such long AN's, but you know you're probably used to it. Any way what's your fav color? Drop me a review to answer. Mines baby blue if you haven't guessed that yet lol **

**Review! **

**P.S. So sorry for the like no update in two weeks! One of my best friends has this cousin that I really don't like, so when they hang out I kinda ignore them, and my friend like blew up about it. Like I've been doing the same thing for how many years now? Oh well, she's always trying to pick fights with all her friends, and sorry I'm venting. You probably have no clue what I just said oh well just review and tell me you think that I'm crazy, whatever like no one has ever told me that before ugh!**

**Luv,**

** . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait! I did start my other story it's called Problems, I also did up a one shot about the talking coffee thing called talking coffee, but I might rewrite it later its not my best peice of writing.**

**A huge thanks to all my lovely reviewers ya'll are AMAZING! If ya wanna you can PM me cuz I'm on facfiction way way too much lol. Sorry it is kinda short, it's a filler chapter so ya…Oh and can someone tell me how to change the front picture? I have one made already and I uploaded it but I dont know how to change it lol blond I know.**

**Chapter 7**

**CammiePOV**

After I took a nice cold shower- yes I like cold showers it's hot outside so what- and I may or may not have dumped out Craig's shampoo and soap and switched it with my soap, I got out of the shower. Then I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me into the bathroom so I just dried off and wrapped the towel around me, and then I walked out of the bathroom. When I got out I found Grant, Jonas, Benji, Craig and Allen standing in front on my bedroom door.

"Cammie!" Grant yelled turning around and noticing me, aparantly he didn't notice that I was wearing a towel because he came over and wrapped me up in a big hug

"Grant"

"Yes Cammie?"

"I'm in a towel, put me down" I said causing Grant to blush and put me down

"Thank you, did you bring your girlfriends with you?" I asked smoothing out my towel

"Yepp there downstairs talking with your Gramps I think they like him"

"Ya you should be worried my Gramps is totally going to steal your girlfriends"

"Really?" he said then he ran down the stairs yelling that Bex was his

"No I wasn't serious you idiot" I said turning to all the other guys Craig was staring at me with his mouth open and Allen was trying not to stare, Jonas was cracking up at Grant, and Benji was laughing so hard that he started crying.

"Hun close your mouth you'll catch a fly" I told Craig as I went over and gave him a kiss, that turned into a make out session and I was backed against the wall, then when it was getting more heated I turned around and went into my bedroom and locked the door. Then I got dressed quick in a t-shirt and a pair of short shorts and I went back into the hall way where the guys were still standing and Craig was blushing.

"Wow man she totally chewed you up and spit you out" Jonas said causing Craig to blush

"Hey guys I'm tired so can you tell me why you're here, and let me get to sleep?" I asked surprising them that I was in the hallway, and they call themselves spies.

"Ok, so were here because lover boy over there said that a guy came over and tried to kill you, and we all think that you look way hotter when you're alive, so we came over and now were on vacation with you and our girlfriends."

"Ok whatever, glad you're here now find a room and go to sleep, boys on one side girls on the other"

"Ohh but Cammie" Benji said

"Benji don't go there, I'm tired"

"Fine we'll talk tomorrow"

"Ugh, Craig I need to talk to you" I said pulling him into my bedroom and locking the door.

I turned around and before I could talk to him his lips crashed against mine. Soon I was against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist, and his shirt was somewhere on the ground.

"Cam…you can't break up with me" he said pulling away

"Who said anything about breaking up with you?"

"Well you said you needed to talk to me and most times when girls ask to talk to their boyfriends they break up with them"

"I wouldn't break up with you Craig, I just wanted to say thank you for asking them to come"

"Oh well that makes sense"

"Ya, even in my coffee deprived state I wouldn't break up with you"

"How much have you had?"

"Only five"

"Per hour?"

"NO the whole day!"

"Wow Cam I'm proud"

"I know, but I have a killer headache"

"Oh well you should get to sleep, night"

"I'm keeping your shirt"

"No you're not, there still out there"

"Suck it up, night" I said walking over to where he was standing by the door and giving him a kiss. Unfortunately I was holding his shirt and he took the advantage and took it from me.

"Put that in your juice box and suck it" he said putting on his shirt and walking out the door. Oh well I'll get revenge in the morning. Then I jumped onto my bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Hey guys I have really good ideas for this story but I don't know if I should just change that and end this story, I really don't want to, but with my other story I won't be able to update as much as I would like, so drop me a review and tell me what you think! This story isn't even half done just to tell ya soo ya, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8Bacon

**Hey sorry it's been so long! I've been helping the preschool class of VBS (Vacation Bible School) those kids are soo cute! Anyway, good night! I have no clue why I said that, I think I'm tired or something lol anyway, you may get hungry after this chapter, just a warning. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! **

**Chapter 8**

**CammiePOV**

I woke up in my room at around 4:00 in the morning. Great, just what I need to put plan revenge in motion. Craig sleeps the heaviest at four, so it's the best time to go in and get my revenge. I grabbed a piece of paper, and red lipstick. Then I went over to the girls room, slapping nap-o-patches on all of them, man this is way too easy. I then looked around the dark room to find Macey's luggage. It was easy to spot, a big Vera Bradley bag full of clothes. I grabbed a lacey bra, a mini skirt, and a tank top. Then I covered everything up so she wouldn't notice it was gone, this was going to work great.

Next was phase two, which was staging Craig's room. I immediately stuck a nap-o-patch on him, just in case he would wake up. Then I put on the lipstick and made a kiss mark on the piece of paper. After I did that I wrote _had a great night_ on the paper beside the kiss mark, then I put the paper on his night stand.

Then I looked around the room to find the clothes he was wearing last night, they were in the dirty clothes bin. I grabbed them and with the clothes I got from Macey's room and I spread them around the room in random spots. After that was done I went over to see what he was wearing, it was just boxers so it fit my plan perfectly. Then I grabbed the perfume that I bought just for this occasion and sprayed it on him and the blankets.

After that was done I hung the bra up on the mirror in the bathroom, then I wrote _xoxo call me_ on the mirror, so when he would take a shower he would notice them there. To finish up mission revenge I had to go downstairs and ask my gram if she had a bottle of beer. I slapped another nap-o-patch on Craig and checked my internal clock; it was 5:32 so gram would be downstairs making herself a cup of coffee. I got up and silently exited Craig's room. Checking both ways I saw nothing so I silently jumped down the stairs and bounded into the kitchen.

"Why hello darling" Gram said, not looking up from reading her newspaper and sipping her coffee.

"Hey Gram I need a bottle of beer, do you have any?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee, I didn't even bother putting the cream and sugar in it, I just drank it black…for now.

"Well yes I do, but why would you need it love?" She said thinking that my request was strange, even for me.

"I'm gonna "prank" Craig" I said wincing at how strong the coffee was, on second thought I think I will add the cream and sugar.

"Dear, I know you love to prank, but that boy really likes you, why mess that up?" she said

"He won't care; it's nothing I haven't done before"

"Fine dear it's in the back of the bottom cupboard"

"Thanks Gram" I said getting it out and giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the bottle and running back upstairs again.

Again I check the hallways and finding them empty I went into Craig's room, slapping another nap-o-patch on him in the process. I had been planning this prank for years, so a couple months ago I had Jonas make me a pill that when taken gives the side effects of a hangover. I slipped the pill into his mouth and grabbing the bottle of water that I found on his night stand I forced him to swallow it.

Then I took the bottle of beer that I got downstairs and poured most of it down the drain in the bathroom. Once I was done I went back into his bedroom and set the bottle on his nightstand. After surveying my work I decided that it was good enough to leave, as is. I couldn't believe that I finally got to pull the greatest prank I've ever thought of. Years of hard planning will finally pay out I can't wait!

It was already getting close to 6:00 when everyone would wake up and go downstairs for breakfast, so I decided to go back to my room and get ready.

**-Breakfast-**

Everyone was at breakfast but Craig. Although, Macey and Benji looked like they were still sleeping, and Bex and Grant were arguing with each other as they normally do when they are tired. Allen was sitting to my left with Grant to my right. The only empty spot at the table, where Craig would sit was just across the table from me.

I had let everyone in on the prank and they all thought that it was a stroke of genius. To keep up the illusion they would ask Craig what he did last night, as I asked them too.

Two minutes later Craig came down the stairs holding his head and looking like he wanted to cry, but when he saw all of us looking at him he put his mask up, not letting any emotions show.

"Hello Craig have a seat and join us" Gran said, still not that thrilled with the idea of pranking Craig.

"Thanks" he said sitting down, he was immediately bombarded with questions about how his night was from Grant, Bex, Macey, and Benji, and they call themselves spies, please.

"I-I-It was ok…I think" He mumbled, staring at the table.

"You don't sound so sure" I said a little louder than necessary. He grabbed his head and covered his ears with his hands.

"No need to yell, I just don't really remember much, is all." He whispered.

"So Craig, I heard some strange sounds coming from your room last night, I was wondering what it was?" Allen said nudging my leg under the table.

"What? I don't know" He said looking like he was about to cry, I wonder if it's time to tell him. Then I looked at his face and decided it could go a little longer.

"Ya, I was wondering that too Craig, cuz I woke up to go to the bathroom last night and I could have sworn that there was some girl in your bed room" Grant said

"I have NO clue what I did last night OK?" Craig said

"Why? You know you do kinda look hung over" Jonas said

"Ugh, I don't know ok? I woke up…and well ugh" Craig said. Then I started to laugh. My revenge plan had worked out! Craig just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. Then he made the universal sign for "you-me, talk-now"; then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest bedroom which was my dad's old room.

"What did you do Cam?" He said running his hands threw his hair.

"Well…I may or may not have pulled a prank on you, that may or may not involve giving you hangover symptoms, oh and by the way here take this pill. And I am seriously sorry" I said getting the pill out of my pocket. The pill would erase the effects of the other pill that I gave him while he was sleeping.

I was really sorry for doing it now; I couldn't even look at him. He stepped away from me, grabbed the pill and walked back out to the table.

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled, I had just got back to the table, and Craig wouldn't speak a word to me. Every time he looked at me he glared. It wasn't just a normal generic glare it was a glare that said I-would-like-to-kill-you-with-my-fork-56-ways. For those of you wondering he only knows 54 ways to kill with a fork, but I figured he was mad enough to find two more ways…or more, hopefully not though.

"Its bacon time!" Gramps yelled bringing in a plate filled with bacon. I got so happy that I almost forgot about me and Craig…almost.

"You made bacon?" I asked

"Yes, I figured you would want some" He said smiling and getting out my bacon mug.

Yes I have a bacon mug, does that bother you? If you haven't noticed I like things that come in mugs, like coffee and hot chocolate. When I was little I used to get a mug full of bacon and go outside to watch the sunrise. I always got the same mug every time, I liked it because at the time I thought there was a huge lizard on it, later on I learned that it was just a picture of a coffee mug that had faded, oh well. **(Same thing happened to me….well it wasn't a mug of bacon it was a mug my mom used all the time, for coffee. Last year I finally realized what it really was. Blond moment!) **

Momentarily forgetting my situation with Craig I grabbed the mug and stuffed a bunch of bacon in it, then I went back to my seat before anyone else had even touched the bacon. Ya I'm just that fast, it takes years of practice.

"Wow Cam hungry much?" Allen asked getting himself two pieces of bacon that was two pieces of bacon that I could have had.

"Our Cammie here has a soft spot for bacon" Gram said chuckling.

"I like bacon, a lot" I said in-between my mouthfuls of bacon.

"We can tell Cam" Craig said smirking at me. Well I guess I'm forgiven, hopefully. I didn't have any more time to think on the subject because when I went down to grab another few pieces of bacon out of my mug I found that my mug wasn't on the table anymore. Craig was holding it, while he backed away from the table.

"Wow this is really good bacon Gram" Craig said getting out of his chair and casually walking towards the stairs.

"GIVE ME MY BACON!" I screamed, since it was obvious he wasn't going to give it to me without a fight I leaped over the table and landed in the seat that he had vacated moments ago. He was already half way up the stairs; he started running as soon as I screamed at him.

"Payback!" He said at the top of the stairs running down the hall. I had already jumped the steps; it only took two leaps…new record. I finally caught up with him and jumped on his back. It didn't even faze him, so I tried to grab the bacon from his hands but ended up failing and grabbing his nose instead. He stumbled and ended up with me on his back against the wall and him on his knees on the floor holding the bacon in his left hand.

"Ouch that hurt" I said pushing him off of me and rubbing my back.

"Well it's not like it's my fault"

"None of this would have happened had you not stolen my delicious amazing bacon!"

"Well I wouldn't have stolen you beloved bacon had you not pranked me!" **(Do any of ya'll know if pranked is a word? Cuz my computer says it's a spelling mistake….It should be a word)**

"I said I was sorry!" I said looking him in the eyes, I was seriously sorry that he took it so hard.

"Well apology not accepted" he said turning his head and looking at the wall.

"What? Why not?"

"Because what you did was terrible, I would never screw you over like that with some other girl"

"I'm really sorry ok? I never should have done it" I said almost on the verge of tears. Man I'm spending way too much time with the girls; I'm turning into a major sap.

"Fine, we both know that I could never stay mad at you for long" Craig said grinning slightly.

"You know you love me" I said grinning too.

"Yepp fell into that trap didn't I?"

"Ya baby, Hook, line and sinker" I said leaning down to kiss him. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, until I remembered about my bacon.

"OK so now that I'm forgiven gimmiemybacon!" I said grabbing the mug from Craig getting a nice laugh out of him.

**Sorry if it seems kinda rushed I was up late writing some of it so, sorry. I really wanted to update earlier but I had literally no time sorry! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Review please! Shout outs should be up next chapter! I'm going to make up some stories for Maximum Ride, whenever I get the time to do it, I've been crazy busy. I soo sorry about not updating for soo long I never wanted to leave you guys hanging like this, my other story Problems should be over soon…I think lol. SOOO...**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so last chapter was kinda random and all. I had a dream about it so I was like oh that would make an awesome chapter! Ok so I wanna see who all reads these things so if you do read this put Pepsi in your review, because I am thirsty. Anyway…I was at the beach last week, and there wasn't wifi in my condo, sucks right? Anyway, read then review please?**

**Chapter 9**

**CammiePOV**

"Cammie you have a call dear!" Gram yelled from the back porch. We were all in the pool messing around, and having water fights.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Well I do believe that it's the director, dear" She said still holding the phone out.

"Ok I'll be right there" I yelled getting out of the pool, grabbing my towel and running over to the patio.

"Hello" I said taking the phone from my Gram

"Hello Cameron, sorry for interrupting your vacation, but Craig, Grant, Benji, Jonas and you are needed at the office as soon as you can get there. I'm sorry about your vacation but it will need to wait, and you only had a week left before school starts so I figured you wouldn't be too upset"

"Oh no director it's perfectly fine" I said nodding

"Ok, you will need to be on the next flight to Virginia"

"I could just take the chopper"

"Yes that would make sense; I would like to get you to be here as soon as possible you need to leave for the mission early tomorrow morning"

"Ok, we'll be there later tonight"

"See you then" The director said hanging up. I gave Gram back the phone and ran over to the pool.

"Everyone out!" I yelled, it must have sounded like I was mad or something because there was mass panic to get out of the pool as quickly as they could, causing me to smile.

"What is it Cam?" Craig asked coming up to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders

"We were called back to work, we need to leave ASAP" I said cuddling into his side

"Ok, we need to go pack, who was called?" Jonas asked

"Just Craig, Benji, Grant, you and me" I said

"Oh so none of the Gallagher girls" Allen asked

"Nope, you aren't wanted either" I said smirking at him

"Well good, cuz I don't work for the CIA and if I was wanted I would be scared" He said keeping a straight face, which caused me to laugh. Allen does freelance stuff, but occasionally he does do a job for the MI6, but never the CIA…were too good for him, I thought causing me to laugh again.

"Craig did you let her drink your coffee?" Grant said glaring at Craig

"I think it's withdraw, she cut back" Jonas said

"Well then, she's not driving the copper home" Grant said

"She's the only one that knows how to land it in at the field back at the agency" Craig said. The field was well hidden, and very small. There were only a select number of people that had the talent to land in the field, and I was one of them.

"Fine, Craig can pilot us there and I can land us, settled?" I asked

"That'll work" Craig said turning and leading the rest of us back to the house.

"Ok we need to leave in less than an hour so everyone needs to hurry up" Benji said walking into his room and closing the door.

_**Time Skipper- hehe see what I did there?**_

"Ok hun everything is packed, were ready to leave" I said over the com unit that we all had in our ears. It was always really hard to hear when we were in the chopper. Suddenly I was thrown across the chopper and landed in Grants lap.

"You could have warned me!" I yelled at Craig over the coms.

"You said we were ready to leave!" he yelled back at me.

"Whatever" I said to no one in particular as I got out of Grants lap and sat in the seat beside him.

"The girl's plane just left" Benji said looking at his phone. The girls weren't going on the mission with us, but they thought that it would be weird if they stayed at my grandparent's house without me so they decided to go to one of Macey's houses in the Hamptons.

"Ok we arrive in five hours" Craig said over the coms and we all settled in for a long chopper ride.

**So my other story Problems should be ending soon so I will stop neglecting this story! I'm really very sorry about being never updating, this week I will try to update this story every other day, or sooner ;) Sorry for the shortness, I kinda had writers block today, but I wanted to get this up. I've been in the process of writing this story for the past two weeks, but I went on vaca and all that jazz soo, I'll update soon, like real soon.**

**Also I would really like to have more alerts and favs, please and thank you :O)**

**If you do my smily face will smile at you! :O) lol**


	10. ANreadbut i just uploaded a chapter too

**IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM!**

Hey ya'll sorry this is an AN, but I did update right before this soo just press the little back button than come back. Lol I just wanted to do a shout out I haven't done one in a while and you guys are totally worth staying up till 1 in the morning lol. I might do another one later in the week so, here is the shout out, sorry for this being so long lol. I'm tired…

**Ok here is a list of all the people I gave shout outs too if I missed anyone I'm really sorry just tell me kk?**

**Guest, Luvslove, Guest-Cinderella?, Stephaniek, I'm-yours-4-neva, Guest, NoteTheSarcasm6, Minipcsmith,Sherce**

**Guest-** thanks, I wouldn't break them up just to tell ya, it kinda ruins the ending I have planed lol

**Luvslove- **Yes I am very random sometimes, the whole bacon thing just came to me and I was like ohh I have to put that in my story! So I did lol. Oh and purple used to be my fav color but I changed it, I just fell in love with baby blue, and my family wouldn't quit buying me stuff with rainbows and butterflies, I got kinda sick of it, did I answer your question about the VA? I don't know if I did, but I forget how it was used it might be Virginia but idk soo if you still don't know just ask me again and I'll find it and give you a final answer lol. Oh and those chips, I can't eat vinegar chips, I don't really know why but the smell always gets to me, my friends and family all love them too. Lol I don't know if I responded to this or not but lol when you said you did shots of soda every time I wrote lol I cracked up laughing, my family was in the living room with me and they just looked at me like; what's wrong with her. They do that quit often.

**Guest, Cinderella?-** I didn't know if that was your name or not hence the ? lol so thanks! I always love positive feedback, and thanks for saying that you'll keep reading it means a lot!

**Stephaniek-** Thanks, I do too I'm really glad that I did decide to continue, my other story is almost done so I would be without a story! Not that that's bad, I do have multiple other ideas for multiple other stories but this story has been like my baby. Oh and I love baby blue, but I'm not a real big fan of pink, lol no offense. I also like sea salt chips too.

**I'm-yours-4-neva**- lol ya you did go all mom on me, thanks for reviewing it was that push in the right direction that I needed and I will totally see this story threw to the end. I think you are the only person that's ever called me Mad though lol.

**Guest-** just a hint…Justin _may _or may not be in next chapter…hint*hint*

**NoteTheSarcasm6**- Thank you! Your reviews always make me smile. Oh and you might want to read the thingy right above yours it has something to do with Justin lol

**Minipcsmith**- thank you, just for you there will be dares in the next chapter lol, it really was a great idea. Sour cream and onion are my third fav kinda chip lol

**Sherce-** I miss u, come back. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ok I think that that's it! Oh and I really didn't want to set a number of reviews I need to get before I review but if I don't get at least ten then I won't update till Thursday kk?**

**I don't know if I'll delete this chapter or not, you tell me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, soo yes I am back, sorry for the long wait, I will be updating more frequently for about two weeks than school starts, darn so you will have to bear with me. I've actually been away, and busy so I couldn't update, I know that's no excuse right? But thanks to Luvslove who so generously reviewed multiple times, just to tell ya… I have no clue what one of those reviews said! Was its Spanish or something? I can only do some pre-school German, and this year will be my first year of Spanish…so yes, I have no clue what it says! But you're a totally awesome reviewer so ya it makes up for it lol. **

**Soo thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are really the best reviewers I could ever ask for!**

**Ok guys I only have four favorites, so seriously please favorite my story it makes me feel bad to get so little fav's :(**

**Chapter 10**

**JustinPOV**

I was in my father's office, why you may ask? Well I really have no idea, I'm either going on a mission or getting in trouble, and ever since Cam and I broke up my dearest father has been on my case. I honestly think that he likes her more than he likes me sometimes. Anyway I'm just sitting here with nothing to do because apparently my father was speaking on the phone with someone in the other room.

"Ok son, here is your next mission folder" he said walking in and throwing me a folder which I easily caught.

"Look at it, memorize it, then pass it to your mission partners who will be meeting you at the airport in two hours, good luck" He said and with that he was gone, I guess he's mad at me.

**CammiePOV**

The director had just called to tell us that we were all going on a mission with another member from the agency, he didn't specify and I didn't ask. It didn't really matter, just us would have been fine, I guess that we need another person to be able to pull off the cover ID's or something. Anyway we were supposed to be meeting this operative at the airport in two hours, so we could leave right away. He didn't even tell us where we were going, but I guess we will find out soon enough.

**TimeSkip-**

We were just arriving at the airport, the director had called to tell us to meet or partner by the main gate so that was where we were standing right now. After a few minutes a guy who strangely resembled Justin walked up to us.

"Ugh it's you" He said confirming my suspicions that it was indeed Justin. Why would the director do this? He knows we hate each other, well it's more like I hate him, and I don't know or care how he feels about me.

"Ugh it's you" I said back at him turning and snuggling more into Craig's side.

"Well I guess we're going to be partners on this thing so I guess that we might as well get this over with the air plane leaves in less than an hour." And on that note he gave Benji the folder and walked away, good I was getting sick of him already.

"Benji, how long is the mission supposed to last, school starts next week and we can't be late" I said

"It's supposed to be over the day before school starts so we have a little under a week to wrap this mission up." He said scanning over the few sheets of paper that were stuffed in the envelope.

"Sounds good to me, but Cam are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to if you don't want to, no one would blame you" Craig said looking at me.

"Thanks for being over protective and all, but I'm fine with working with Justin, this might even be fun and allow me to plot some sweet revenge" I said turning around and walking up to the desk lady to get my ticket.

"Fine as long as we can help" Craig said from behind me, which caused me to smile a little. I really do have the best, best friends a person could ever have.

**Sorry it's kinda short; at least it's something right? I'm writing this at my mommoms house soo ya, your welcome lol.**

**Soo you like? I promise to update soon! Keep the reviews coming! **

**On a more personal matter, I most stupidly told my mother that I signed up on fanfiction so she has been hounding me about it, she wants to read it, she wants to know if I'm getting good feedback. Like seriously mother, you will hopefully never read this…if you are that's a total invasion of privacy, just cuz you got a new iphone doesn't mean you should read this behind my back. Ugh it sucks, and then she makes us all have the same email account so whenever I get a review, or any other alert she opens it up before I can! I'm sick of it, she's gonna let me get my own email…she just doesn't know it yet lol. Anyone with me? Oh and when you review don't mention that rant incase I didn't get my own email yet kk?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Holla how is you? Lol I is good, hehe see what I did there? Anyway I only got two reviews so you can thank Luvslove, and Cinderella. Both of you are really amazing and this story wouldn't have come as far as it has without you, thanks! Luvslove you are seriously one of the best reviewers, it's really awesome to know that you like my story so much! Cinderella- thanks for sticking with me and reviewing on a short chapter it's amazing! Please continue!**

**Ok enough of the heavy (I've secretly always wanted to say that!) Well I guess it aint much of a secret anymore. **

**My brother had to write a 250 word essay on responsibility hehehe….*que evil laugh***

**WARNING- It's short and fillerish **

**Chapter 11 **

**CammiePOV**

If I could say one word right now it would be ugh, the next thing I would do would be to choke the director and/or beat Justin to a pulp. The last one sounds better to me, I would probably get fired with the first option. But honestly Justin was gonna get it, they don't call me the princess of pranks for nothing. I know that now you're asking why princess and not queen, well queen makes me feel too old so I prefer princess. I'm gonna pull a big one on him, even bigger than the one I pulled on Craig. I just need everyone to help me with it.

**JustinPOV**

Cammie is most likely gonna kill me. Not that I don't deserve it, because after what I did to her I kinda do deserve it but ya I would rather have all my limbs attached to my body thank you very much. I think the best thing that I could do would be to avoid her at all costs.

**CraigPOV**

Hehehe Justin is gonna get it big time. Looking at Cammie I can just see it in her eyes that she's planning some sort of revenge. Which leads me to wonder why the director would pick all of us to go on this mission, I mean really he knew that Justin would get a proper beating.

**DirectorPOV**

I'm worried about sending them all out to the field together, especially Cammie, Craig and Justin. Its gonna be tense and I have a feeling that Cammie is going to plot revenge against Justin. I just hope that the mission will go off smoothly. The only reason I put them together in the field is that they needed another person, and Justin was the only person with a high enough clearance that resembled him.

**CammiePOV**

I decided to take a break from plotting revenge to take a nap. When I woke up my head was in Craig's lap and I looked up at him and said,

"Do you know anyone that sells skunks?" Before I went back to sleep.

**OK SORRY IT'S SHORT! -Writers block**

**Soo sorry for the long wait, I have one other story now and it is in its early stages but this will be my main story and I will try to update whenever I can or at least every Saturday it is my first year in high school and I have a bunch of honors classes with boat loads of homework that I'm not looking forward to lol I just hope it won't be as much as my teachers gave the kids last year. Anyway thanks for reading you guys are awesome. Oh and he is the new rule that I'm setting up, If I get at least 5 reviews per chapter I will try my hardest to update during the week, if I get less than that it will only be every Saturday. That will probably be in effect for the remainder of the story, and not to worry this story isn't even half over yet lol. THANKS!**

**Thing about me:**

**I love french fries, there like the best food ever! If you are what you eat, than I would have been a fry long ago lol. :O)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I only have one thing to say about last chapter:**

**I really love that cute thing you do when you don't review on my story gah adorable :0)**

***Sarcasm, that I don't really own***

**THANK YOU lUVSLOVE FOR REVIEWING! Your review made me crave french fries...I still havent gotten any :(**

**Chapter 12**

**CammiePOV**

"What about the skunks?" Craig said as I reached up and grabbed my luggage out of the over head compartment.

"What do you mean skunks?" I asked him

"I mean last night you woke up and asked me if I knew a place where you could buy skunks" he said looking at me like I had gone mental, it happened a long time ago I'm wondering why he just now noticed.

"Oh ya, well I'll have to tell you about that later at the hotel" I said looking pointedly at Justin who was sitting two seats in front of us.

"I'll look forward to it" he said grabbing my luggage and walking out of the plane with me following him.

When we got out of the plane we headed over and got our big luggage and then went over to the car rental agency. Once we got the car we went out to the parking lot and waited for everyone to show up.

"Sup sista" Justin said leaning up against the car. For this mission he was my brother, Craig was my long term boyfriend. Jonas, Grant, and Benji were our friends and we were all here for summer vacation. Soon Jonas, Grant, and Benji were standing with us and we were ready to go to our hotel. It was just down the street in case we needed to get out quickly.

"Ok everyone get your own luggage, except for John (Craig), because Kat (Cammie) has him whipped." Justin said grabbing his luggage and getting out of the car. All the guys started laughing at the joke and Justin had a smug look on his face.

"We all know that I could get any of you to carry my bags for me, I just like having John do it because it gives me a reason to get closer to him" I said walking over to where Craig was and giving him a kiss that was interrupted my Grant clearing his throat.

"Ya we get it, you guys are all lovey duvy must you really rub it in because the rest of us are single" Grant said sticking to his cover.

I looked at Craig who was still smiling down at me from our kiss, he's soo cute.

"Yepp," I said popping the "p" and pulling him down for another kiss.

"Ugh seriously lets go" Jonas said grabbing his stuff and walking into the hotel. We reluctantly broke off our kiss and followed everyone into the hotel.

"OK guys I got our keys, we have two rooms side by side and one of them is a suite." Justin said as we got into the door, he must have left when we started kissing…*que evil laugh*

"So John, and I take the suit, he can sleep on the couch and the rest of you guys get the other room to divide out as you wish" I said grabbing the key and Craig's arm to pull him up the elevator.

"John scoot over, we all need to fit in this thing" Grant said as we stood in the elevator.

"It not my fault that you're so fat Trent (Grant)" Craig said

"This is muscle" Grant replied and they bickered the whole way up to our room, which unfortunately was on the eighth floor.

"Ugh ok well meet up in ten minutes in our suite ok? Don't forget to check for bed bugs" I said unlocking the door to Craig and I's suite. Bed bug was code for bugs, like the spy kind.

When we got into the suite, there was a sitting area with a couch, chair, coffee table, and TV. Then there was a bathroom, with a big main bedroom that had a closet and its own bathroom. When we were done checking the room for bugs.

"Sweet, suite" Craig said cracking up

"Haha very puny" I said back at him

"You know you love it" He said putting down our stuff and coming closer to me.

"Of course I do, just cuz it's you" I said giving him a hug

"Ok so on the ride here I thought of a move and I wanted to try it on you" I said smiling

"Fine, let's just move the coffee table first." He said sliding it out of the way then moving on the other side of the room.

We got down into position and circled each other for a little.

"You need to go first" I said when it became obvious that he wasn't going to attack anytime soon.

"Fine" he said going for a right hook to my face. Just what I needed, when his fist got closer I grabbed it and using his momentum against him I slid under him and passing under his legs I pressed his pressure point and caused him to fall on the ground without being able to move. Then when I was on the other side and he was on the floor I crawled up on him and sat on his stomach so he couldn't get up using his arms.

"Ok well I think that worked" Craig said trying to move his legs, without success.

"Ya!" I said getting excited, one more move, and it worked perfectly.

"I would say congrats, but ya know you did do it to me and now I can't move my legs when will they come back?"

"You should get feeling back in like ten minutes" I said

"TEN MINUTES!" Craig yelled, why he's upset is beyond me though.

"Ya whats so bad about ten minutes?" I asked wondering why he was so angry

"The guys will get here in less than ten minutes!" Craig yelled.

"Oh that, well I didn't really think about that" I said with a small frown on my face.

"Obviously, but I forgive you because I'm the bigger person" He said smirking, why do I like guys that smirk all the time?

"Yes you are much bigger than me" I said smiling at him.

"So what were you saying about skunks?" Craig asked

"Oh ya the prank that I'm gonna pull on Justin involves some skunks, do you know a guy?"

"Well now that you ask, I do know a guy from my previous visit here that sells skunks"

"Why?" I asked, knowing a guy that sells skunks when you've only been to a country once for less than a week is a little weird.

"Well, long story, how long do we have left?"

"About three minutes why?"

"It isn't long enough"

"OK, do I even want to know?"

"Well….If you want a good laugh I would suggest you let me tell you but you know if you don't oh well."

"Ok you can tell me later" I said with a laugh as I leaned down to give him a kiss. It was just supposed to me a peck but it turned into a full out kiss and soon enough my hands were running threw his hair and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"I told you we shouldn't have left them alone." Benji said walking into our hotel room and sitting on the couch.

"Obviously" Justin said looking everywhere but at us hehe…

"Ok I think it's been ten minutes can you move yet?" I asked breaking the kiss and looking down at Craig who was smiling like a school boy, ah the wee cutie **(does anyone else totally love that saying?)**.

"You guys were kissing for ten minutes? And why can't he move?" Grant asked

"No we were only kissing for three minutes and he can't move because I accidently pressed a pressure point that caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down for ten minutes."

"Why do I have a feeling it wasn't accidental?" Jonas asked

"I don't know cuz it was" I said getting up off of Craig, with a small smile on my face.

**Ok so another random fact about me is that I totally love potatoes, like any potatoes. I even eat raw potatoes; you should try them, there amazing! :0) I just don't eat the skins raw, that's gross. OK so review, I did start another story so I decided that I'm going to update every weekend and whenever else I can…like today, in the order of the reviews I get. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! Oh and if your reading my new story Once a Spy Always a Spy I'm gonna try to update it soon…like today or tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok so I didn't get vary many reviews…like normal. But big thanks to those who did! SO PLEASE find it in your hearts to review I would be soo happy!**

**Chapter 13- sorry about the thingy's that take you to the chapter its chapter 13 I'm pretty sure….**

**CammiePOV**

"Ok good night Cam" Grant said as he exited the door followed by Justin, Benji, and Jonas.

"Night guys" I said waving at them, then closing the door behind them.

"I call first shower dibs" I said running to the shower.

"Uh huh ok" Craig said, he was on the laptop looking up details for the mission.

Thirty minutes later I was out of the shower, I like to take long showers when I can. I went over and opened up my suit case to get out a pair of night clothes.

"Ahhh" I couldn't control the scream that came out of my mouth at the sight of my clothes- if you could even call them that.

"What?" Craig said charging into the room with his gun drawn. When he saw that it was just me he lowered his gun.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm gonna kill Macey!" I said, shaking.

"Why would you kill your friend…oh" He said looking into my suitcase.

"Yes I'm gonna need to borrow a shirt and by the look of it some pants for tonight until we go out tomorrow and get me a decent wardrobe, that I would actually wear."

"I don't know were pretty busy tomorrow and you would look really good in those clothes anyway, so I don't see the problem."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing" He said slyly walking away.

"I thought so" I mumbled sitting on the bed waiting for him to get the clothes.

"Here you are my dear, I'm going to take a shower now night" he said handing me the clothes and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Night" I said as he walked out of the room.

Looking at the clothes I noticed that the shirt he gave me to wear was the same shirt that I got him at Blackthorne for his graduation present. The shorts were gym shorts that had ties so I could tighten them around my waist.

After I got dressed I decided that I would just go to sleep right away, I had nothing better to do. Climbing under the covers I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

**5 hours later-**

**Dreaming-**

_One bunny, two bunnies, three bunnies, cuatro bunnies, cinco bunnies, __fünf__ bunnies, sechs bunnies, eight bunnies, nueve bunnies, zehn bunnies. (These are the three languages that I can talk like a kindergardener in lol)_

_Rabid bunney..._

_Wait rabid bunny?_

_Rabid bunny with sunglasses..._

_What?_

_Its going to eat you! _

_Wait why is there, what, oh no its running after me... run for your life!_

**End of dream-**

I woke up from my dream with a wet face, my dream had caused me to laugh so hard that I started crying. My mind is seriously messed up.

**CraigPOV**

I woke up early this morning hearing someone laughing like a maniac. It kinda sounded like Cammie so I decided that I was just imagining things so I went back to sleep.

Three hours later the alarm on my phone, which I had set last night, woke me up.

"Cam get up!" I yelled still laying down on the couch.

"No" She said from the bed room.

"Don't make me go back there and get you up, if I have to move from this couch we will not be going shopping today." I yelled back knowing that saying that would get her up.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" She said walking out into the living room where I was sleeping.

"That's just it; I didn't wake up on a bed I woke up on a couch."

"Oh boo hiss"

"Don't get smart, it's unattractive" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Says the one laying on the couch hugging a pillow, you look really good there hun"

"I'm going to forget you said that ok?"

"Well then, I'm going to make breakfast, maybe that will wake you up" She said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Since when did you become a morning person?" I said as she walked to the kitchen

"Well when did you become a non-morning person sunshine?"

"Now I know how you always feel"

"Ya now you'll think twice about being mean to me in the morning next time you decide to wake up."

"Ok" I said falling back to sleep.

**CammiePOV**

Hehehe I am so evil, when I went into the kitchen to make breakfast I put the eggo waffles in the toaster, then I put the syrup in the microwave. While I had a little time I decided to go get a bucket of water to pour all over Craig. I mean really probably nothing else will be able to get him up, and it would be fun to see what he does *insert evil laugh here*.

So when I had the bucket filled with cold water I lugged it out to the living room, making sure to be quiet in case he would wake up, that would be a major bummer. Anyway I had finally snuck over to the couch and in ten seconds I'm going to dump the water on him.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four _

_Three_

_Two _

_One _

_**NOW!**_

**Hehehe cliffy….soo you should review and I'll update soon. OK I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! My Microsoft word is being a pain, and won't do my spell checks right! Sorry it took so long, I was putting it off, but I wrote most of it last week…I'm in a bad mood though and need positive feedback…maybe I should just watch my new Scooby-Doo? Ya I'll do that. Does anyone else watch NCIS? Amazing show! Love it! Last night a new one was on and I only got to watch the last fifteen minutes, my mom didn't tell me it was on and I don't do well with remembering the days other than Friday, and well the weekend.**

**Sorry if the last couple paragraphs are terrible…something's wrong with me, anyway. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update! Time just got away from me, anyway I'll try to update more often and stuff….but we'll see. Anyway on to the story.**

**Special thanks to Luvlove cause I used some of her ideas in this chapter!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO FAVED, AND ALERTED! I LoVe you guys!**

**Chapter 14**

**CammiePOV**

I was just about to throw the bucket of water on Craig when out of nowhere his arm reached up and pushed the bucket into my face. My plan totally backfired and now I was the one covered in water from head to toe. Mad doesn't even begin to describe my feelings right now, I was livid.

"Payback sucks don't it?" He said smiling as he perched himself on the edge of the couch waiting for me to retaliate, luckily I'm smarter than to fall for his tricks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I would ever do that to you." I said giving him my doe-eyes and batting my eye lashes at him.

"It's ok, I forgive you," He said falling right into my trap. He stood up and started to walk over to me. I met him in the middle and gave him a big hug.

"Your evil you know that?" He mumbled into my hair realizing that he was getting wet too because of our hug.

"Of course, but so are you. I mean really why can't you just let your girlfriend have a little fun?" I asked shaking my head at him.

"If I would let you have fun, the police would be going crazy. I've seen your bucket list love, and jumping off the side of the Eifel tower with a jet pack isn't the safest thing to do." He said pulling away from our hug, and shaking his head at me.

"Well it's not like your bucket list is any better, jumping out of a plane without a parachute until you get almost to the bottom isn't very safe either." I said glaring at him.

"Well at least I have a parachute and I would land over water, you however would land on land if your cable broke." He said tilting his head at me, challenging me to say something else.

"Whatever." I said dejected as I pulled him back into a hug and snuggled into his chest.

"Love you Cam," he whispered into my ear.

"Love you too Craig," I replied smiling up at him before I leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? I told you we shouldn't have left the love birds alone!" Benji said as he walked into the room intruding on our moment.

"Seriously you two, we leave you alone for like ten hours and you think you can just go kissing each other whenever you want." Grant said, coming into the room holding a pillow.

"Well ya, we were alone for ten hours, and I had no idea I couldn't kiss my boyfriend." I said shaking my head at him.

"Well you can't so step away from each other." He said pointing his pillow at us.

"Grant why are you carrying a pillow?" Craig asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Benji super glued it to my hand while I was sleeping." He answered, turning around to glare at Benji.

"OK I got all of our things hidden can we go eat now?" Jonas asked as he walked into the room. He was still wearing his Spiderman pajamas, and had a sharpie drawn mustache on his upper lip.

"Sure, Justin left already said that he was going out by himself and that he would be back in time for the planning session at six." Benji answered.

"Well we should get changed first, seeing as though most of us are still in our night clothes." Craig said giving Jonas a strange look.

"Ya I was meaning to ask you two why your both wet?" Jonas asked looking up at us from the corner of the couch were he decided to sit.

"Long story," I said grinning up at Craig.

"We have time," Benji said grinning madly at us.

"Jonas, why is there a green mustache on your face?" Craig asked changing the subject to Jonas.

"Grant and Benji were up most of the night pranking each other. I have a green mustache, Grant got his hand glued to a pillow, Justin got his socks glued on him, and Benji has a sharpie tattoo on his lower back of a pony." He said glaring at Grant and Benji.

"A pony?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes a nice pink pony with blue hair, and yellow eyes. It looks like one of those My Little Ponies." He said nodding his head, while Benji glared at him.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had major writers block, and it was a struggle to write this chapter! I actually started writing this chapter after I updated the last time! It's just taken me soo long to get enough stuff written so that I could update again. **

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY TERRIBLE! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!**

**I ended up just writing another filler chapter because I wanted to update!**

**REVIEW!**

**So please review! I hope you like it! Ya I wanna get like five reviews before I update, but I have a feeling that isn't gonna happen. Anyway yaaa so I'm gonna start putting shout outs on every chapter and if I forget you just tell me I'll fix it. **

**Shout out:**

**g- Thanks I'm glad you like it! Review please! :0)**

**Luvslove- lol vamp bunny? That would creep me out so ya I took your advice on the water thing it was just too good, lol. Sorry my updating schedule has been a little off recently! I'll try to update more and get back into the grove now that my schedule has finally regulated. Anyway thanks for the review! I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll try to update again sometime over my break if I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry I haven't update since like….December. I know ya'll hate me and stuff. Sorry, I'll try to update soon again. Oh and BTW if you like Zammie stuff I have another couple Zammie stories that you might like Once a Spy Always a Spy is the one I'm currently working on. Ok so here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**CammiePOV**

**-Time Skip- **

**-On the flight home from the mission-**

I couldn't believe Justin screwed that mission up! He had all our covers blown, and we were all almost blown up! It was kinda my fault too though, but I would never admit that to anyone.

"That was your fault too Cameron." Justin said. Yesterday was when we (he) blew the mission and well we got into a huge fight, now we aren't so civil to each other.

"No, we all agreed that that raccoon was perfectly normal before we went in!" I yelled back at him over the drone of the helicopter.

"NO! You and your boy toy agreed it was okay, we just went along with it!" He yelled, trying to get on my nerves.

"How was I supposed to know that the thing was rabid? I thought it was just being friendly!" I yelled.

"Oh so wild raccoons are supposed to be friendly now?"

"No I just thought it was someone's pet that they let out into the wild! Anyway it wasn't me that ran screaming like a baby from the park blowing our cover! We were lucky to get out of there with our lives!"

"Well I wouldn't have run screaming if a raccoon that was foaming at the mouth was chasing me around trying to bite me!"

"You didn't have to yell at me by name! You could have yelled my cover name!"

"Honey, just calm down. Its fine, the guy blew himself up, and were all safe so its fine really." Craig whispered into my ear to try and calm me down. It worked.

"Whatever, but were blaming it on him in the report." I mumbled as Craig nuzzled into my neck.

"We'll just write down what happened and the Director will make his decision on who to blame. If he blames anyone at all." He said shrugging.

"Hey lovebirds! We're about ready to land!" Benji yelled at us from the cockpit where he and Jonas were piloting the helicopter.

"Whatever." I mumbled taking Craig's hand.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Benji whispered to Jonas.

"I heard that!" I yelled at them as the helicopter landed.

"Sorry Cam we love you." Benji said, he's always the first one to cower at my feet.

"Love you too Benj." I said using his nickname as I stood up pulling Craig up with me.

"What about me?" Craig said from beside me.

"Love you too Craig, obviously." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think she's PMSing." Benji said told Craig as he walked into the elevator behind us.

"She can here you." I said

"She didn't deny it." Benji said elbowing Craig in the ribs and smirking.

"She isn't talking to Benji anymore." I said turning to burry my head in Craig's chest.

"It's okay Cam, just go down to the car and wait for me. I'll talk to the Director, then I'll take you back to the apartment and you can go to sleep. Okay?" Craig whispered into my ear while he messed with my hair. It was times like these when I realized that Craig was the one for me, he was probably the only one who could ever deal with the cranky sleep deprived me.

"That sounds great babe thanks." I said tilting my head up and giving him a long kiss, that only ended when the elevator door opened at the first floor, so I could get out and go to my car.

"Okay I'll wait in the car. Love you." I said smiling up at him before I got out of the elevator and walked out to the car. I got in and sat in the passenger seat, and the next thing I knew I was sleeping.

"Honey, honey get up!" I heard as I twisted around and sall Craig he had a black eye.

"Oh my word what happened?" I yelled as I grabbed him and brought him into the car inspecting his eye.

"Well Justin and I got into a little fight it's no big deal." He said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"No big deal! Craig it wasn't just some little fight if he got close enough to give you that. Why did he do that?" I said pointing to his eye.

"Well let's just say that he's a little jealous that I'm dating you now. I think he just got strung a little too tight and well I said some bad things about him, he said some bad things about me, and this happened." He said as I gave him a hug.

"You did win right?" I asked backing up to look into his eyes.

"Wow, I just got into a fight and my girlfriend doesn't ask how I'm feeling, she asks if I won. I can really tell you care love." He said smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"I care, I just want to know if you won." I said smiling back at him.

"Yes I won, thanks for believing in me." Craig said winking at me.

"Good now you need to put ice on that eye, and I need to get back to my beauty sleep, so start the car and let's blow this Popsicle stand." I said, turning back around in my seat to buckle my seat belt properly.

**Hey! I know I skipped the mission, but I just had such bad writers block and I couldn't write it, but I gave you a background, and I'm sad to say that I think next chapter might be the last chapter! I know I'm sad too, but I'm probably going to end up writing a second gen fic because I just love this story and can't let it go! **

**Anyway yeah so review and tell me what you think! **

**NO hate please! I've had a terrible day, and I know the chapter sucks you don't have to tell** **me.**

**Shout outs:**

**Gg- Thanks I'm glad you like it! Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Luvslove- Lol your review had me laughing so hard my brother asked if I was going crazy...it happens more than you would think. Thanks for reviewing I always love hearing from you and I'm so sorry that I didnt update sooner!**


End file.
